


Spectacle

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: Mildred seems to always cause a spectacle be that she's spilling frog legs in her potions class, or almost falling face first into the ground.One things for certain, she can draw the eyes of a certain Hallow.





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Mildred's first year

“Mildred Hubble.”

 

Mildred felt chills run down her spine as she felt a dark presence from behind her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned around, ignoring the gaping faces of her best friends.

 

“Yes?... Ms. Hardbroom?” Her potions teacher was standing there, lips in a thin line as her eyes were staring daggers through Mildred’s soul. Mildred could feel the liquid from her cauldron spilling all over her table as Maud and Enid were quick to try to clean it up for her.

 

“What are the ingredients to making a shrinking potion?” Her voice was snippy as Mildred was quick to answer. “Knotgrass, a toenail of a bat, feathers of a raven, three tadpole eggs and frog eyes.”

 

Ms. Hardbroom’s eye twitched as Maud leaned in closer to whisper. “It's actually a leg of a frog, Millie.”

 

“Wait really? What did I say?” She asked.

 

“Frog eyes.” Enid quipped out.

 

“Silence!” Ms. Hardbroom snapped her fingers and the mess vanished. “How you still end up messing up potions is beyond me Hubble. I expect better results by tomorrow, or else.” She let her threat hang in the air as class ended and everyone began making their way out.

 

Ethel was snickering with Felicity, as Mildred groaned and trugged to her study session in the library.

 

“Cheer up Millie! At least you didn't get detention like last time.” Enid smiled but Mildred just glared at her friend. “Okay okay, but how about we practice after classes in the potions class.” Enid suggested as they stopped near a table.

 

Maud shook her head. “We'll get caught and then Mildred will be in worse trouble.” Dumping all her books on the table, Mildred sank into the chair closest to her.

 

“We'll only get in trouble if we get caught.” Enid smirked at the idea.

 

“It's fine guys.” She waved her friends off. “I'll study here. You guys go head to charms class.” Enid and Maud gave each other a look before nodding and heading to class.

 

Still sulking, Mildred glanced around and her eyes made contact to those of honey brown.

 

She blinked in surprise. She had forgotten about Ethel’s older sister Esmerelda. Mildred knew from the looks Ethel made, she was jealous of all the attention and praise her elder sister got from students and teachers. It was no wonder she was always trying to show off and be at the top of their class.

 

Esmerelda gave a small smile to Mildred, who smiled back out of recognition.

 

Her heart did a weird fluttery thing and Mildred felt like she was going to throw up.

 

The young witch felt her nerves start to get the best of her, as her heart began speeding up a little. She hoped her weird sensations came from the spilled potion she had made earlier. But the feelings only got stronger as she stole a glance at Esmerelda again.

 

Bolting from her seat (ignoring she shh’s she got among her peers), she tried running to the bathroom but she tripped on a chair and tumbled against a bookshelf labeled ‘magical'.

 

She felt herself fall against the bookshelf as numerous books went flying everywhere.

 

Literal books were soaring through the library, swooping down and hitting the heads of students. Some ducked and hid under their tables as others scrambled to leave the library and find a teacher.

 

Mildred groaned and ducked under the nearest table, banging her head. She knew it was a matter of time before she got in trouble by Ms. Hardbroom

 

_“With my magic I hold true, place these books back into their room!”_

 

Mildred was shocked as a golden hue surrounded the flying books and dragged them towards the bookshelf she knocked down. It wasn't long before the chaos stopped and people slowly began to inch out of the tables.

 

“It's okay. You can come out now.”

 

She heard a voice say as she crept outward and saw the outstretched hand of Esmerelda helping her up.

 

Mildred flushed a bit red as she took the hand and Esme hauled her upward, giving her a smile as Mildred coughed awkwardly.

 

“T-Thanks. For helping with the mess I mean, I didn't know actual books could fly like that and I got real scared for a second that Ms. Hardbroom would get me in tr-”

 

“Mildred Hubble.”

 

Mildred turned around and for the second time today, she was faced with Ms. Hardbroom giving her a disapproving look.

 

“Why do I hear that you've been causing a ruckus in the library?” She said, her eyes narrowed like two slits. Mildred gulped and looked anywhere but at her. This was it, she was done for.

 

“Uh- she was looking for a book in the shelves when I accidently bumped into her and knocked down the bookcase Ms. Hardbroom.” Esmerelda quickly said. Mildred shot her a look that said what-are-you-doing? “I caused this mess. Don't blame her for it, it was my own fault since I wasn't looking where I was going.”

 

Ms. Hardbroom looked back at a wide-eye Mildred.

 

“Is this true?” Her voice was predatory and Esme elbowed Mildred to agree. “Yup, all her fault. Not mine, none.” She blubbered out. Esme gave a awkward chuckle as Ms. Hardbroom sighed and disappeared herself in a snap of her fingers.

 

Never in a million years did Mildred think a Hallow could ever save her butt from trouble. She stole a glance back at Esmerelda, who weakly smiled.

 

“Thank you, but you didn't have to cover for me Esme. I can deal with Ms. Hardbroom. The worst she can do is make me clean the bathrooms until midnight.” Mildred said as Esme giggled.

 

“It was no trouble at all Mildred. I do hope you'll be more careful in the future though, Ms. Hardbroom is quiet strict.” She smiled and Mildred felt the same swooping feelings she felt earlier. “T-Tell me about it.”

 

Mildred’s ears turned pink as she ducked her head and began running past Esmerelda, who stood there with a surprise look on her face as she watched the young witch run off.

 

“Thank you!”

  
  


***

  
  


“All right ladies! When you say up, the brooms will raise and remember to hold on to your poles securely! Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, Enid Nightshade and Ethel Hallow! Up!” Their teacher, Ms. Drill, said as Mildred yelled up.

 

Her broom slowly rose to the sky, as her cloak whipped around her. Mildred gripped her pole tightly as Maud slowly flew next to her.

 

“Your doing great Millie!” She said encouragingly as Enid flew by and nodded.

 

“Please, a dog can do much better than that.” Ethel sneered as Mildred rolled her eyes and glared and her arch nemesis. “Here to taunt Mildred because of your own insecurities Hallow?” Enid glowered as Ethel scoffed.

 

She brushed her blonde hair behind her. “I'll have you know, a Hallow will always be leagues ahead of a Hubble.” Her brown eyes shot down and she suddenly smirked. Mildred looked down to see Esmerelda standing near the bleachers looking at them.

 

Her heart fluttered as she waved a little only to have Ethel shove her away.

 

“That's my sister you waving to! What gives you the right mind to do so?” Ethel growled as she shoved Mildred away with her broom. Mildred cried out as Enid and Maud came quick to grab her by her hands.

 

“Be careful! You could've injured Mildred.” Maud said as she settled Millie back into her broom.

 

Ethel huffed as Ms. Drill blew her whistle and motioned the girls to fly back to her. “Too bad Hubble can't even land properly!” She called out as she wisped past them, casting a wandless charm.

 

A strong gust of wind pushed past the trio as Mildred yelped out and her grip on her broom slacked and she found herself free falling onto the quick approaching ground.

 

“Help!” She cried out.

 

“Mildred!” Enid and Maud cried out as they quickly dived down to catch their falling friend.

 

“I've got her!”

 

Mildred gasped as she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and pull her closer. Her eyes shot open as she looked up to her savior, Esmerelda. A smile adorned the older girl’s face as Mildred felt her own heat up in embarrassment.

 

“We've really gotta stop meeting like this.” Esme said, setting Mildred down.

 

Mildred blushed and scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, sorry…” She mumbled as Esme waved her off. “It's fine, I've caused quite a few spectacles when I was a first year.” Esmerelda giggled as Mildred swore she could see the older witch’s cheeks turn pink.

 

Her stomach felt knotted and she couldn't stop herself from thinking how pretty Esmerelda’s laugh was. The young Hubble’s hands began to sweat as she fidgeted a few more seconds, the silence began to grow overwhelming.

 

“Well… I'll leave you to it Mildred. See you.” Esme said in a rush as she gave her a wave before she turned and walked the other direction.

 

“Mildred!” Enid called out as she raced towards the girl, Maud hot on her tail.

 

“Hey guys, I'm fine, thanks to Esme.” She pointed her head at the direction the older girl left. “Thank gosh! We thought something was going to happen to you.” Maud said, connecting her arm around Mildreds’.

 

“Yeah,” Enid rested a hand on her shoulder, “I don't think I'd want to attend your funeral just yet.” She joked, only to have Maud glare at her.

 

Mildred laughed, hoping to forget the lovely smile Esmerelda gave her.

  
  


***

  
  


The clock struck past midnight. Mildred was up, drawing in her sketchbook as moonlight flooded through her room.

 

Tabby, her cat, was happily snoring away on her bed as she turned her drawing to different angles. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, beads of sweat began to be visible on her forehead.

 

Her hands delicately traced over the colored pencil drawing, a sunset of pink, orange and red hue being watched by two shadowy figures holding hands.

 

Mildred didn't know exactly who the people resembled, but deep down she knew they were two girls. Her heart began pounding in her chest, the thought felt so foreign but somehow… right.

 

“I think I must be going crazy, ’eh Tabby?” She chortled to herself, as her cat just purred. Sighing, she put her sketch down and crept out of bed.

 

Her sock covered feet softly padded against the cold wooden floor. Mildred didn't know why she was sneaking out of her room (she could get into serious trouble with Ms. Hardbroom) but she needed to clear her head from all the strange thoughts she kept having about Ethel’s sister.

 

Her bedroom door creaked slightly before she slipped out and began slowly descending down the stairs before she found herself in a empty corridor. She walked passed the numerous doors and she could faintly hear the snores of other students nearby.

 

“I wonder if anyone’s awake at this hour. Probably not.” She mumbled to herself.

 

Just as Mildred rounded the corner, she bumped into someone head first and fell on top of that figure. A chorus of cries of pain escaped both their lips.

 

Her hands grasped for anything to hold on to and she found something soft and fleshy (a groan slipped from the person under her). Mildred’s lips felt warm and soft pressed against a similar fleshy part.

 

Opening her eyes, she found brown eyes as big as sauces fixed on her own as her heart stopped for a split second.

 

_She was kissing Esmerelda._

 

Mildred jumped back, a squeak escaped her lips as she backed up against the wall, her heart began to hammer. Esmerelda quickly got up, her face a dark red as she fixed her shirt and looked anywhere but at Mildred.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Esme!” Mildred stuttered out, hands frantically waving out as the older girl stared at her quietly.

 

“I-It’s fine.” She mumbled out a few seconds later, running her hand through her golden blonde hair.

 

Mildred blinked. She didn't realize how pretty Esme looked when she let her hair down. She suddenly felt self conscious on how her hair was messily laid out. Millie knew she had to say something to break the

 

Twirling a stand of hair from her face, Mildred said, “You look pretty with your hair like that, you should do it more often.”

 

Esmerelda blushed, but she was smiling. She raised a hand and brushed it against her lips, fluttering her long eyelashes at Mildred, who felt transfixed.

 

“You really are something Mildred Hubble. Always causing a spectacle, drawing eyes wherever you go.” As Esme said this, she slowly walked towards Mildred, until her back was pressed tightly against the wall.

 

Until all she could see a brown, until she smelled roses and peach, until her body grew warm.

 

“You know just how to catch a Hallow’s eyes Mildred.” Esmerelda breathed out, her lips brushing against Mildreds’.

 

Mildred almost gasped out as she felt Esme’s lips crush against her own, hot and roughly as the older girl’s hand grabbed her by her jaw. A heat enveloped Mildred’s entire being, settling in the pit of her stomach as her hands scrambled to grip the wall behind her.

 

Small whimpers escaped her throat as Esmerelda’s tongue explored her mouth, twisting with her own tongue. She roughly bit the younger witch’s lip as a moan escaped Mildred’s mouth.

 

Esme finally leaned back, and whispered into her ear.

 

“Wake up Mildred.”

 

Mildred gave a breathless look as Esme grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

 

_“Wake up!”_

 

Mildred woke up suddenly to see sunlight outside her windows as Enid shook her awake.

 

“I'm up! I'm up!” Mildred groaned as she sat upright and sighed.

 

“We've been trying to wake you up for the past minute or so! C'mon get dressed, the great wizard is suppose to be coming today.” Maud said as she began flinging Millie’s school uniform at her. “We'll meet you in the mess hall in ten.” They both marched out before Mildred could say a word.

 

She shook her head and buried herself in her hands.

 

She couldn't believe she had a dream about Ethel’s sister and _liked it._

 

Mildred swore she wasn't going to do anything to draw herself any more attention but she was Mildred Hubble after all. She was bound to cause trouble.


End file.
